Languages
''Wathi Languages *Wathi '' - The primary language of the Vath Imperium and one of two common trade languages of the setting. Wathi is amedium-context language with few verb tenses and no direct relationship between subject pronoun and verb tense. Few words in Wathi are longer than three syllables. Wathi commonly fetches loanwords from other languages, when no Wathi word will do. *''Ubui'' - *''Lindlin'' - *''Chokari'' - Kav Ancestor Tongue and Related Languages *''Kavin'' - Said to be "the ideal tongue", Kavin was/is spoken by the Kav, the god-people of ancient Shandu. **''Koshin'' - A language rarely spoken outside of the necropolis in which the Koshin now live. ''Bhes-Ugolic Languages *Bhesa'' - The ancestral language of the Unborn. Said to be older than they are, older than humanity, older than the world. Bhesa is, interestingly, also a word (in itself) for a type of plant - a robust flowering bush that produces heart-shaped berries. This is the oldest language in the Bhes-Ugolic ''family and is spoken in an almost entirely unchanged form by the Garoshi ajata. The written form of bhesa is also found in the patterns of the eggs of the unborn, interpreted as their bearer's names. This relationship has been immortalized as a philosopher's conundrum, ''The Unborn Egg Quandary. **''Rashasthesa'' - The Rashasthani language. Time and isolation has seen it distinguish itself from its root tongue in significant and incomprehensible ways. While certain consonant and vowel sounds are identical between Rashasthesa and Bhesa, Rashasthesa involves far more intricate and complex rules of constructing compound nouns and verbs. This renders individual words within Rashasthesa often very long, but sentence structure often involves very few such words. **''Ugoliche'' - "modern Bhesa", spoken in the Kiribanu Isles and in some regions of the Vathrian Empire. Ugoliche differs from Bhesa largely in that its words are shorter, that it has fewer genders of noun, and that its written language need not be expressed in three dimensions. ''Dzerviy Languages *Dzviy'' - the intrinsic language of the Dzerva. Dzviy is expressed entirely through supersonic pitch modulation, psychic overtures, and pheromone emission. Dzviy is incapable of being spoken by individuals who cannot produce these sounds or chemicals, and is identical between cultures of Dzerva. **''Homadzerviy'' - the extrinsic language of the Dzerva as designed to best communicate with humans. Homadzerviy was developed after contact and study of human cultures; as a result all sounds in Homadzerviy are produced via the mouthparts of individual Dzerva. While many surviving Dzerva speak one or more human languages, the combination of Homadzerviy and Dzviy is the first exposure Dzerva nymphs have to linguistic principles. The language still draws upon intrinsic conceptual and logical elements of Dzerva culture, and as such is highly precise and organized. **''Rajatzerviy'' - the extrinsic language of the Dzerva as designed to best communicate with the Unborn. Rajatzerviy was developed after contact and study of ajata cultures; as a result all sounds in Rajatzerviy are produced via the mouthparts of individual Dzerva. The language is less strict in its rules than Homadzerviy, and serves as an introductionary element to metaphorical principles for Dzerva nymphs. Atlancto Languages * Atlan - the language of the fabled flying city. ** Akhani - a modern form of Atlan, spoken by the Akha. ** Peshqicto - the zero-context logic language of the Peshqil. Considered maddening to learn by most peoples, as Peshqicto exists simultaneously as a descriptive language and a mathematic language. In this way, without hearing the clausal term at the beginning of a sentence, outsiders often need time to process what could have been said versus the equation. Peshqicto is also possessed of highly specific verbiage in addition to its low-context nature, recognizes eight genders, and conjugates all verbs per tense, gender, and acting population size.